


Прожитое, что пролитое

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: Игнат больше не может оставаться в доме, в котором всё напоминает об умершей бабушке. Он отправляется в путешествие и сам не знает, бежит ли от себя или пытается понять, как жить дальше, болезненно осознав: прожитое, что пролитое — не воротишь.





	Прожитое, что пролитое

**Author's Note:**

> В наличии альтернативная мифология на базисе славянских верований, народных примет и теории реинкарнаций. Много страданий и размышлений одного героя, небольшое количество гомосексуальных отношений. Это недороуд-муви и окологородское фэнтези.
> 
> Музыкальное сопровождение:  
> Северо-Восток (feat. Хелависа) — Улетаю  
> Ночные снайперы — Только ты
> 
> Стихотворное сопровождение:  
> С. Есенин «Чёрный человек»  
> Н. Гумилёв «Творчество»  
> И. Бродский «Проплывают облака»  
> Г. Ива́нов «Страсть? А если нет и страсти?..»  
> Б. Пастернак «Никого не будет в доме»

Дверь трясётся, скрипит, дребезжит. Древесина вот-вот взвоет от боли, когда её процарапают когти. Те самые, что скребут пока — игриво — дерматин, общипывают подкладку, которую липкими поролоновыми катышками опустят на языки.  
За дверью шуршат. Шепчутся. Смеются — еле слышно, звонко-звонко, хи-хи-хи.  
Игнат накрывается одеялом с головой. Но всё равно слышит хи-хи-хи, выходи, мы ждём, давай же, давай, ты хочешь, тебе надо, давно надо, хи-хи-хи, выходи-и-и…  
Чавкают, слизко облизываются. И нет никаких голосов — только когти скребут по дереву, челюсти клацают, руки шарнирно лязгают. И именно звуки складываются в слова.  
Подумаешь, говорит Игнат сам себе.  
Напоминает: до рассвета всего четыре часа.  
Уверяет: ничего не случится.  
Натягивая одеяло, он старательно подпихивает его края под себя. Собственное дыхание согревает и — густое и жаркое — душит.  
Дверь трясётся. Древесина — плачет — трещит. Раздаётся громкое скры-ы-ы — когти прочерчивают по двери четыре неровные полосы.  
Игнат приподнимает пальцами одеяло у подушки, вдыхает свежий, холодный воздух.   
Скры-ы-ы-скры-ы-ы.  
Всего четыре часа.  
Он закрывает глаза. И говорит себе: никаких снов.  
Ему ничего не снится.  
Ноги мёрзнут, стоит опустить их на доски пола, крашеные, сам расстарался два года назад, и не лень было, и весело, а всё ради...  
Игнат кривится. Подхватывает толстовку с кресла, надевает.  
В коридоре, на точно таких же тёмных досках, меловые разводы. Белёсые пятна, неясные узоры. Игнат смотрит на них, хмурится, немного времени прошло, раньше такого не было, не было так быстро.   
Он открывает дверь и выходит на лестничную клетку. Из окна на пролёт ниже просачивается в подъезд сероватый, мутный свет. Так и есть, полосы от когтей, порванный дерматин, обнажающий дерево. Когти почти добрались до замка, шкрябали рядом, драли и рвали, только чуть зацепили — до металлической стружки. И её съели, обжоры. Но дальше — ни-ни. Не в эту ночь.   
Значит, в следующую.  
Рун-то уже нет.   
Можно, конечно, нарисовать заново, но они всё равно придут — и будет их ещё больше, — да и не только они, есть и страшнее, им эта дверь, руны по пятому кругу — раз плюнуть, пришёл серый волк, дунул, и всё — аллес ист капут, у него же нет Наф-Нафа, к которому можно сбежать.   
Игнат рассматривает петли, расшатанные, с полувырванными винтами.   
Хватит. Так они всё раздерут, ничего не оставят, а что́ бы сказала бабушка? Увидев дверь? Увидев его?   
Бабушка бы расстроилась.  
Игнат кривится. Он смотрит в пол — в плиточное крошево.  
Пора, говорит он себе.  
Трус, говорит, ты и так трус, не строй из себя храбреца, готового держать оборону до последнего.  
Сначала он роется в кладовке среди дедушкиных инструментов, знает их, как свои, столько всего переделал, своими руками работать — счастье, создавать, помогать, занимать себя. Тащит в гостиную рулон дерматина, весь грязный от пыли, от паутины, да разве на полу чище? Когда вообще убирался в последний раз? Что бы сказала бабушка? Бабушка бы рас… Бухнув рулон на пол, тянет за край. Отмерив, режет куски. После ремонтирует дверь: подклеивает, подкладывает бабушкины тряпки — собирали порванные вещи на очередное лоскутное одеяло, — заделывает дыры, затягивает винты. Потом уже достаёт с антресолей спортивную сумку, кидает в неё одежду из шкафа — только самое нужное, — бережно кладёт книги. Гумилёв, Георгий Ива́нов, Пастернак, Есенин, Бродский. Чуть не забыл носки, вот дурак, шерстяные, тёплые, бабушка начала вязать, но зрение подвело, доделывал сам по её указке, и ниток не хватило, один носок целиком бордовый, другой наполовину жёлтый — такого цвета бабушкин шарф, связанный раньше, от него шерсть и осталась.   
Деревянную — размером с обувную — коробку Игнат устраивает рядом с книгами. От неё пахнет известью и травами. В боковой карман Игнат запихивает зарядку для телефона, бумажник и паспорт.  
Он замирает перед закрытой деревянной дверью. Опускает ладонь на ручку — пальцы дрожат. Звякают по металлу кольца. Он прикрывает глаза.  
Давай же, говорит он себе, смелее.  
Говорит: ты сможешь.  
Говорит: у тебя нет выбора.  
Металл греется под пальцами, медленно опускается ручка.   
В комнате по-прежнему пахнет розами. Любимый бабушкин запах, бабушкин цветок. Ездили каждый год в Болгарию к Антонине, бабушкиной подруге — весь её сад утопал в кустах роз, — если бы моё место не было бы там, повторяла бабушка, я бы осталась здесь, ох, как хорошо, как правильно тут...   
Игнат не смотрит на задёрнутые шторы, на кровать с балдахином, на икону в углу, на пучки трав под потолком — он идёт к комоду. На нём снимки: Игнат в первом классе с букетом, Игнат — ему двенадцать — с друзьями, Игнат — среди роз — в Болгарии, Игнат и родители, бабушка с дедушкой, Игнат и бабушка. Лёгкая улыбка, морщинистая кожа, красное каре, серьги с рубинами в ушах, чёрное платье. Игнат открывает верхний ящик комода. Берёт её свечи. Красные. Запустив руку, достаёт из глубины шкатулку.  
Всё, теперь можно идти.  
Закрыв за собой дверь в комнату, он глубоко — прерывисто — вздыхает. Трясёт — чёрным каре — головой. В носу по-прежнему запах роз.  
Уложив свечи и шкатулку в сумку, Игнат накидывает парку, завязывает жёлтый шарф, проверяет, взял ли мел и телефон — старую Нокию, хорошо хоть, цветную, смартфон-то он разбил, сам виноват, ну не то чтобы совсем сам, но мог бы не глупить, мог бы тогда не...   
Он подхватывает сумку. Закрывает дверь. И — бегом срывается вниз по лестнице.  
Он прожил здесь десять лет. Рвать — так резко и с болью, с корнями. Сразу и — навсегда. Раньше надо было, но раньше не мог. Не был готов.  
И сейчас не готов.  
На вокзале Игнат мельком смотрит на табло и покупает билет на ближайший поезд.   
Плацкарт. Запах курицы и огурцов. Шуршание пакетов. Гомон. Игнат расстилает бельё на своей верхней полке. Уходит в туалет, расстёгивает толстовку, поднимает кофту, дёргается — кольца холодят кожу, — чертит мелом руны на животе. Лучше, конечно, на месте — не на самом себе. Но он ведь в поезде, так просто его не найдут, не зная точное место. Грань любит выверенность.  
Храп — божественное благословение. Мёдом в уши. Никакого скрипа, никакого треска, никакого хи-хи-хи. Игнат засыпает с улыбкой.  
Поезд прибывает в обед, Игнат уже выпил два стакана чая, нажевался купленных у проводницы мягковатых вафель.  
Ветер пронизывает одежду, треплет жухлые — больные — листья каштанов. Здесь Игнат не бывал ни разу. Он прикрывает глаза. Сейчас направо, говорит он себе, хочу направо. Поворачивает, переходит дорогу. Смотрит по сторонам: на дома, на прохожих. Накрапывает дождь. Хочется повернуть ещё трижды. И желание идти и идти зудит. Дорогу — справа налево — перебегает кошка.  
Чёрная.  
Игнат заносит ногу, чтобы шагнуть, да сдались ему глупости, подумаешь, кошка, пф-ф-ф. Он замирает. Вот с этого-то всё и началось, забыл про мелочи, отказал им в важности, и покатилось снежным комом. Хватит. Он трижды плюёт через левое плечо, поворачивается вокруг своей оси и только потом идёт дальше. Останавливается около небольшого двухэтажного здания. Обшарпанные стены, маленькие балкончики, вывеска с надписью: «Гостиница Плаза».  
Игнат фыркает и решительно открывает дверь. За стойкой сидит девушка, увлечённо — брови сведены к переносице, губы шевелятся быстро — болтает по телефону, но при виде Игната обещает собеседнику перезвонить. Улыбка появляется на её лице в два этапа: сначала приподнимается правый угол рта, потом — левый. У неё крашенные в чёрный волосы. Она принюхивается: Игнат принёс с собой — незнакомый ей — травяной запах.   
— Здравствуйте, — говорит девушка.  
— Добрый день, — Игнат скашивает глаза на бейджик, — Мария. Я бы хотел снять одноместный номер. На неделю примерно.  
— Конечно. — Мария кивает.  
В номер она провожает его сама, стучит каблуками по лестнице, поднимаясь на второй этаж.   
— Удобства на этаже, народу немного, так что никаких проблем.  
Его комната в глубине коридора, в самом конце. Игнату нравится. Длинный коридор, полумрак, тишина и едва скрипящие половицы — это правильно.  
— Внизу есть чайник и утюг. Если что, обращайтесь. Завтрак — сто рублей. Уборка до обеда.   
— Спасибо, Мария, — улыбается Игнат.  
Дверь закрывается со скрипом. Комната маленькая. Кровать, шкаф, небольшой холодильник под столом. Первым делом Игнат выходит на улицу, прогуливается в поисках магазина, забивает холодильник йогуртами и ветчиной, сумку не разбирает, сообщает приятелям, что отправился в вольное плавание, читает — « _Чёрный человек // Водит пальцем по мерзкой книге_ » — Есенина.  
Когда начинает темнеть, он включает свет и вынимает из сумки коробку. Достаёт мел — толстый и крупный, не как те, мелкие, для детского творчества, что он таскает в карманах на всякий случай. Руны у двери он чертит по памяти. Потом привешивает на люстру пучок розмарина, любит его с детства, лучший запах, бабушка для него выращивала в горшках, сушила, подкладывала в вещи, поила отварами, отдайся ему, говорила, и он поможет. Только так ли это? Не навлёк ли Игнат большую напасть, отдав себя цветку самой смерти? И куда деться от этих мыслей? Вот бабушка бы точно смогла отвести его сомнения.   
Игнат кривится.  
Он пытается заснуть, когда за дверью раздаются шаги. Там ходят. Ползают. Лопочут. Шуршат. Шорохом гомонят: выходи, никуда не денешься, грань везде одна, хи-хи-хи, выходи...  
Дверь не трогают. Не могут.  
Игнат накрывается одеялом с головой. Говорит себе: пусть мне ничего не приснится.  
На второй день с утра Мария готовит ему в кухне блинчики с творогом, а вечером долго расспрашивает, откуда приехал, рассказывает про город — памятник Ленину, места боевой славы, вечный огонь на площади, — болтает — гостиница родителей, дела идут не лучшим образом, уволилась сменщица недавно, работа не пыльная, но всё равно уехать хочу, путешествовать, а денег нет, да и маму с папой так просто не бросишь — о себе. Игнат улыбается: издалека, Мария, решил отдохнуть от всего, да-да, Мария, красиво у вас тут, спокойно, и всё у вас, Мария, будет, как вы хотите, просто стоит чуть подождать.  
На вторую ночь за дверью начинают чмокать. Лижут дерево, шуршат: как же ты далеко, иди сюда, ты нам нужен, а мы нужны тебе, хи-хи-хи.  
На третий день Мария кормит его — бесплатно — ещё и обедом: жаренной с луком картошкой и разогретым в микроволновке запечённым мясом.   
— Надолго вы у нас? — спрашивает она.  
— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Игнат, доедает картошку и спрашивает: — Может, на «ты», Мария?  
Она улыбается — улыбка появляется быстро, не поэтапно.  
На третью ночь за дверью шарнирно лязгают, скрипят половицами, шипят и прижимаются к двери, трутся, шорохом раздаётся хи-хи-хи, дело времени, выходи-выходи-и-и.  
Руны целы. Новое место держит крепче, здесь грань целее.   
Игнат спускается и случайно слышит разговор.   
— Интересный, — говорит Мария. — Причёска необычная, но идёт ему, а все пальцы в перстнях с камнями. Я сначала подумала: странный, а потом он меня привлёк, улыбается нежно так, слушает внимательно, вежливый…  
А чем чёрт не шутит, думает Игнат, медленно поднимаясь по лестнице. Мария хорошая, чувствует он. Может, остаться тут, руны укрепить, придумать, как быть дальше, двинуться в путь потом с ней, она ведь путешествий хочет, может, судьба?  
Игнат закрывает глаза. Мария тёплая, Мария добрая, Мария искренняя. Дождавшись, когда она договорит, он, громко топая, спускается вниз.  
Пусть должно быть что-то, кроме доброты и искренности, не нужно ему это что-то, хватит и этого.  
Ночью снова шумит-шуршит тишина невнятными дребезжащими голосами. Опять и опять. И бесконечно.  
Игнат жмурится, сам виноват, дурак, не должен был тогда чертить те руны, ботинком по грязи всего лишь, но надо же, сработали, бабушка говорила, он способный, вот только когда надо было — действительно надо, — не мог ничего сделать.  
Игнат накрывается одеялом с головой.   
Засыпает — пусть мне ничего не снится — Игнат под утро.  
Мария тёплая. Мария добрая. Мария искренняя. Но — 

_Где-то плачет  
Ночная зловещая птица._

  
Игнат собирает сумку, проверяет, не забыл ли чего, и спускается вниз.  
У Марии не получается улыбнуться, Игнат хочет уйти и забыть, подумаешь, немного поболтали, подумаешь, добрая, но внутри зудит, он предлагает обменяться телефонами и успокаивается. Мария всё же слегка — грустно — улыбается, сохраняя его номер.  
Ближайший поезд в полночь. Поздно. Засев за кустами в стороне от вокзала, Игнат расстёгивает парку, достаёт из сумки бабушкины свечи, чиркает спичкой, вдыхает запах серы, знакомый, бабушка спичками поджигала трубку, когда ещё курила, до болезни. Фитиль горит, плавит воск. Игнат задирает кофту. Неудобно, конечно, попробуй попади. Холодно тут ещё, но взбесить датчики дыма в туалете вокзала не хочется, а злобную работницу — тем более. Воск обжигает живот, рука дрожит. Грань любит боль. Больше ей нравится только кровь. Но кровь обязывает на многое.   
— Чур меня, чур меня, чур меня, — шепчет Игнат.  
Кожа розовеет, воск стынет полупрозрачной красной плёнкой.  
Руна выходит не ровной, но правильной.   
Игнат дремлет в зале ожидания, пока в сон не врывается шорох. Скрежет. Скрип. Открывает глаза — к нему ползут по серой плитке тени. Шумит — какофонией звуков — в ушах. На часах одиннадцать. Игнат скрещивает пальцы. Становится чуть тише, тени бледнеют.  
В вагоне он может поспать нормально. Но просыпается, когда за окном темно, ехать и ехать ещё, взял билет до конечной, больше суток валяйся себе на полке и ни о чём не думай. Но спать не хочется. Поезд замедляет ход. Печёт живот. Печёт всё внутри. Дрожит, колотится сердце. Стоит закрыть глаза — быстрее и быстрее. Неправильно.  
Поезд останавливается. Игнат вскакивает с полки, приподнимает её, подхватывает сумку и, прихватив парку, несётся к выходу.  
Не зря.  
Остановка — две минуты.  
Проводница что-то говорит. Но Игнат не слышит, застёгивает парку, оглядывается. Солнце скоро взойдёт. Не страшно.  
Но почему здесь?  
Небольшое здание вокзала кажется знакомым. Был тут, что ли, только когда?.. Не с одноклассниками, не с друзьями, ездил, бывало, но сюда точно не заносило, с бабушкой — только в Болгарию. Но знакомый крест — серп и молот — на фронтоне сверху, знакомые карнизы и аляповатые витражи. Папа ещё сказал, что, когда ребёнком был, разбил один, камень швырнул и сбежал, никто не узнал, а ему до сих пор стыдно. Да, ездил с родителями. Здесь папин брат живёт, дядя Федя. Точно. Игнат звонит ему уже из зала ожидания. Не сразу — когда солнце поднимается над горизонтом. Говорит, что проездом и хотел бы встретиться, если дядя не против.  
— Вы ведь звали в гости, — неловко напоминает Игнат.  
Дядя повторял приглашение семь раз: ты у нас был, хотя, наверное, не помнишь, у нас хорошо, тебе понравится, приезжай, если захочешь, в гости.  
Дядя забирает его на машине — металлическо-сером Ниссане.  
— Как жизнь молодая? — улыбается он из-под усов.  
— Хорошо. Развеяться решил. С друзьями позже пересекусь, а время есть, думал, почему бы не заехать?  
— Это дело правильное, — кивает дядя Федя.  
Он с женой и двумя дочками живёт за городом. Двоюродных сестёр Игнат увидит впервые: они не приезжали на похороны бабушки. А дядя Федя с тётей Катей сорвались, хотя бабушку они не знали: она мамина мама. Когда они приехали, Игнат уже завесил зеркала, сидел в гостиной и пил. Дядя отобрал у него водку, выспросил всё про подготовку к отпеванию, похоронам и поминкам, тётя, обняв и поцеловав в щёку, готовила пирог, рассказывала о дочках, Светка в десятом классе, а Машка в восьмом, Машка серьёзная, всё за книжками сидит, на медаль идёт, а Светка совсем распустилась, может, мы с ней и строги, но что будем делать, если что с ней случится? Ты же не виделся с ними? Вроде, когда вы приезжали, я Светку ждала, ты навести нас, познакомишься. Игнат кивал, Светка, Машка, разные такие, часто бывает среди сестёр, да, волнение — это правильная штука, спасибо, но у меня дел много, да и если вы из-за того, что я… расклеился, то ничего, пройдёт, я… соберусь…  
Собрался. Только разве правильно? Что́ бы сказала бабушка? Что́ бы?..  
Аккуратный кирпичный дом расположен в глубине — с яблонь слетают жёлтые листья — сада. Участок довольно большой, под окнами чернеют грядки.  
От тёти пахнет пирогами, она встречает мужа и Игната на пороге. Кормит завтраком, расспрашивает Игната о родителях, о житье-бытье. Светка влетает в кухню, на мамино «С братом познакомься» таращит на него глаза, говорит:  
— Вот фрик.  
У Светки розовые волосы, кольцо в носу и рваные джинсы. Она запихивает в рюкзак пакет яблок.  
— Света! — Тётя Катя хмурится.  
Светки уже и след простыл. Хлопает входная дверь. Машку Игнат видит дольше, она — две русые косички, бежевое платье, носки с лисьими мордочками, — прихлёбывая чай, рассказывает о школьных учителях, проводит Игнату экскурсию по дому, показывает свободную спальню.  
Кремовые обои, шторы, покрывало, мебель светлого дерева. Игнат оставляет сумку на полу в углу. Он валится с ног от усталости, но рисует у двери в комнату руны. Засыпает — пусть мне ничего не снится — до того, как до него доносятся шорохи.  
Машка предлагает показать ему город. Водит по любимым кафе и магазинам, смотрит ему в глаза, рассказывая о друзьях, громко смеётся, Игнат — в два этапа, как Мария, — улыбается.   
Светки за ужином нет. Тётя Катя подкладывает Игнату солянки, ешь, не стесняйся, и гости́, сколько хочешь, мы тебе рады.  
— Не хочу навязываться.  
— Да что ты, всё в порядке.  
На похороны они приехали не сказать что по своему желанию. Сначала Игнат позвонил маме, она долго плакала, он успокаивал, мама, её там ждёт лучшая жизнь, мама, она столько всего видела и сделала, мама, она ушла без боли и сожалений, земля ей будет пухом, мама.   
А грань — другом. Но это он только подумал.   
Потом Игнату звонил отец, соболезновал, извинялся, что вырваться не получится: работа, да и перелёт, это всё не так просто, прости, Ганя, никак. Позже звонила мама, снова плакала, тоже извинялась, сказала, что папа попросил своего брата с женой приехать, помочь, ты держись там.  
Да, а вы держитесь... здесь?  
Игнат смотрел на замолчавший телефон, на заднем фоне расплывалась бабушкина записная книжка. Обзвонить всех. Устроить потрясающие похороны. Последний праздник.  
Падает вилка.  
— О, женщина придёт, — говорит дядя.  
— Ты же так и не поступил в институт? — спрашивает тётя Катя, сполоснув вилку. — Три года назад окончил школу?  
— Нет, пока. Пять.  
Хлопает входная дверь. В кухню заходит Светка.  
— Свет, у нас гости, а ты шляешься не пойми где, — укоряет Машка.  
— Да нафиг мне это? — отмахивается Светка, заглядывая в стоящую на плите сковороду.  
На третью ночь за дверью привычный скрежет, шипение, бормотание. Доносится даже через одеяло, будто у самого уха. Но руны пока держатся, шушера ничего сделать не может. Она питается страхом и кровью, пьёт до конца, а потом плачет, что больше есть нечего, попробуй, найди новую жертву. Нового проводника из грани в реальный мир.  
Игнат таращится в серый потолок. Что́ бы на это всё сказала бабушка? Она бы нашла выход?   
В шебуршании за дверью — или за плечом — ему слышится: бегать вечно нельзя.   
Слышится: хи-хи-хи, выходи, нас много, мы не привереды, зачем тебе всё это, хи-хи-хи.  
Слышится: выхода нет.  
Пока Светка и Машка в школе, Игнат валяется на кровати и читает — « _Умчаться б вдогонку свету! // Но я не в силах порвать // Мою зловещую эту // Ночных видений тетрадь_ » — Гумилёва. За этим делом его застаёт Машка.   
— Что читаешь?   
Игнат молча показывает обложку.  
— Мы ещё не проходили.  
— Ты не знаешь Гумилёва? — Игнат вскидывает бровь.  
Любовь к поэзии у него от бабушки, садись, я тебе почитаю по памяти, стихи — они как заклятья, только для души. Разве имя Гумилёва не на слуху? Это ведь не Георгий Ива́нов и не Владимир Соловьёв, не Кручёных и даже не Хлебников.  
— Не-а, — качает головой Машка.  
— Хочешь почитаю?  
— Да зачем, — отмахивается она. — Пока не задали же.  
За ужином дядя Федя говорит, что звонил брату, тот передавал Игнату привет.  
— И ему того же.  
— Лучше бы приехал, — ворчит дядя. — Совсем в своей работе погряз.  
Игнат улыбается, да ничего страшного, виделись два года назад, созваниваемся раз в неделю-две, всё хорошо. Дядя щурится.  
Такое же лицо у него было, когда Игнат пришёл на похороны. В церковь идти отказался: не хотел видеть бабушку мёртвой, неправда всё это, только была — всегда рядом, такая живая, такая любимая, не может быть, чтобы — раз! — и всё, и навсегда. Вместо этого Игнат пошёл в парикмахерскую, распустил хвост, сказал: каре ровное хочу, вот по сюда. Ладони приставил к подбородку.  
На похороны едва не опоздал, скупил все розы в трёх палатках, баулы оттягивали руки, добирался своим ходом. Друзья и родственники всплёскивали руками, да куда столько роз, вот веночки красивые, вот гвоздики.  
«Она терпеть не могла гвоздики», — сообщил Игнат.  
«Традиции», — с праведным негодованием выдохнула троюродная бабка.  
«Плевал я на них».  
Дядя встал рядом, сощурился.  
«Розы — хорошая идея», — поддержал он.  
Все чуть не поругались, успокоила бабушкина подруга из Болгарии: что бы Аля сказала? Как свора собак лаетесь! Потом она обнимала Игната и плакала. А он криво улыбался.   
Ревел он позже, когда дядя с тётей уехали. Тогда же содрал покрывала с зеркал. К чёрту, орал он, к чёрту всё! К чёрту приметы! К чёрту традиции! К чёрту — если её это не удержало, если она ушла, забыв всё, за грань в новую жизнь. Ушла навсегда, навечно, насовсем.  
Светка так и не приходит. Тётя Катя названивает ей, получает только требование не лезть в её жизнь, а после — голос оператора.  
Среди ночи Игнат лежит без сна. Руны всё ещё чёткие. Да, в рунах он не слабак, но грань держат не только они. Он сам открыл путь к себе для тех, кто застрял в грани, и тех, кто живёт за ней, своей же глупостью. Он может восстановить грань, но сколько это займёт времени? Он же один. А бабушка бы нашла вых?..  
Игнату ничего не снится. С утра ему тепло, голова утопает в мягком и приятном, тёплом. Он улыбается. Сейчас запахнет розой, рука взъерошит его волосы, и бабушка скажет…  
Бабушка.  
Игнат распахивает глаза.   
Чуть пахнет розмарином, он у дяди с тётей. За километры от бабушкиной квартиры.   
Пустой квартиры.  
Он валяется на кровати и играет в «змейку» на телефоне, когда Светка проходит мимо раскрытой двери в его комнату.  
— Задротишь? — спрашивает она.  
Телефон пищит и — отвлекает.  
— Ага.  
Светка фыркает, делает шаг — исчезает из проёма, — но сначала одна нога, а потом она вся тут же появляется снова.  
— Чего как ты? — спрашивает она, плюхаясь на кровать рядом.  
— Нормально, — пожимает плечами Игнат и откладывает телефон.  
Светка болтает ногами, расспрашивает про Москву, приносит из кухни кукурузные палочки, делится планами, — уехать из России к чёрту! — находит Гумилёва у кровати.  
— Так ты ещё и поэзию любишь? — вскидывает бровь. — Педик.  
— Иди в жопу.  
Светка смеётся. Они лежат рядом на кровати.  
— Всё же ты писец фрик.  
— Кто бы говорил.  
Ночью за дверью скребут и шуршат, грызут краску, воют, у-у-у, мы бы-ы-ыстро, мы помо-о-ожем, выходи-и-и...   
Пусть мне ничего не снится, говорит себе Игнат, натягивая одеяло на голову.  
Руны теряют чёткость. Он едет и покупает билет на завтра.   
Нельзя остаться навсегда, думает он.  
Думает: накликаю беду.  
Думает: от вины останется только самому открыть им дверь.  
Светки весь день опять нет. Перед ужином Игнат смотрит с Машкой телевизор.  
— А почему ты кольца носишь? — спрашивает она.  
— Нравятся.  
— Но они какие-то женские.  
— Ну не совсем, — качает головой Игнат, вытягивает кисти. — И это не просто так. Это обереги.  
На каждом пальце по кольцу, только на указательном левой руки — два. Старое почерневшее серебро, крупные узоры, разноцветные камни.   
— И ты в это веришь?  
— Ну да, это агат, помогает от сглаза, укрепляет разум. — Пальцем одной руки показывает на другую. — Это берилл — символ любви и благополучия. Нефрит — камень жизни, приносит долголетие. Это два с опалом, он даёт надежду. Адуляр помогает сохранять спокойствие. — Игнат меняет руки. — Бирюза — она старая, вот и позеленела — приносит счастье, любовь и счастье в любви. Гиацинт — символ удачи. Малахит помогает обрести гармонию. Сардоникс — хранитель правды и доверия. Гранат пробуждает страсть.  
— И реально работает? — сомневается Машка. — А друг с другом им… э-э-э… нормально?  
— Весьма, амулеты — дело тонкое. Не в любой момент действуют и не у каждого человека.  
У бабушки они работали, бабушка находила с ними общий язык. А он надел и — забыл.  
— Да ерунда это. И смотрится как-то... — Машка замолкает, спохватывается. — Ну как бы на твоём месте я бы на шею привесила, если так хочется с собой носить, а то мало ли что подумают.  
— А мне так нравится, — пожимает плечами Игнат. — Хотя, наверное, немного безвкусно выглядит.  
Когда он снимал кольца с холодных бабушкиных пальцев, его руки дрожали. Кольца подошли идеально. Одно — с опалом — легко прижалось к похожему — подарку бабушки на тринадцатилетие.  
Дядя с тётей расстраиваются его отъезду. Дядя вздыхает, ну что так внезапно, да и поезд дневной, работа, не могу отвезти на вокзал. Машка виновато качает головой: школа.  
Света прогуливает уроки.  
— Делать всё равно нефиг, — говорит она на автобусной остановке. — А то ты ещё заблудишься, нарвёшься на гопоту.  
— По опыту судишь?  
— И по нему. А что, тебе никогда не били морду?  
— Нет, мне везёт.  
Он поворачивает голову, плюёт через левое плечо, стучит кулаком по голове трижды. Правильно, так и надо, помнит же, что не просто так, что все мелочи важны, если связаны с гранью, и с чего решил, что от всего можно отказаться? Надеялся, что его избавят от всего этого: от жизни, от выбора, от ответственности, от чувств и мыслей? Но всё равно струсил, сбежал.  
— Это реально странно, учитывая твой внешний вид.   
— А вот так.  
Он не то чтобы лукавит: ударили его однажды, но близок он к этому был не раз.  
Поезд они ждут на платформе, и, когда состав прибывает, Светка несётся с Игнатом к нужному вагону — чуть промахнулись, думали, он остановится напротив вокзала, — обнимает на прощание.  
Игнат машет ей из окна, смотрит до последнего на розовую макушку. Поезд набирает ход. Светка и Машка. Такие разные. Такие похожие. Такие честные. Игнат остался бы ещё, узнал бы ближе, снова почувствовал бы себя в семье, Машка вряд ли, а вот Светка бы поверила ему, разделила бы знание о грани. Вот только, думает он, я по-прежнему —

_не в силах порвать  
Мою зловещую эту  
Ночных видений тетрадь._

  
Игнат расстилает постельное бельё. Таращится в верхнюю полку. Впервые он ехал на поезде, когда ему было десять. В другой город. В другую жизнь. К бабушке. Отец получил работу в Германии, они собирались переехать все вместе, мама была счастливая-пресчастливая, отец часами разглагольствовал, такие возможности, путёвка в успешную жизнь, Европа, язык, образование, ты, Ганя, добьёшься всего! Игнат смотрел в пол при родителях, внутри всё дрожало, будто говорило: не едь. Он пробовал говорить с мамой и папой, но объяснить ничего не мог. Днём читал книги, запираясь в своей комнате, нырял ночами в долгие сны, в школе — вдоль стен, всё расплывается, не хочу никуда, ну, пожалуйста, мне нельзя, никак нельзя. Незадолго до отъезда Игнат заболел бронхитом. Потом начались проблемы с его документами. Отец не мог отказаться от работы, мама слишком хотела новую жизнь. Решили оставить Игната у бабушки, через год переедешь к нам, мы обживёмся как раз, на всё готовенькое явишься!  
В первую встречу бабушка курила трубку. А Игнат больше не кашлял. Пахло табаком и розами. У бабушки почти не было морщин, волосы пылали красным в свете люстры и глаза казались не карими, а бордовыми.   
В новом городе Игнат быстро находит маленький уютный отель. За стойкой женщина — она представляется Инной — неопределённого возраста. До его прихода она лузгала семечки — чёрно-белая шкурка застыла в ярко-розовой массе на верхней губе.  
— Одноместный? Сейчас вообще не сезон, так что любой есть, — говорит она, достаёт ключ с — массивной деревянной блямбой — брелком. — По коридору прямо, тринадцатый номер.  
Рука Игната замирает, пальцы не касаются ключа.  
— Извините, Инна, — неуверенно начинает он, — а можно другой номер?  
Женщина хлопает зелёными веками.  
— Понимаете, Инна, я человек суеверный, — говорит Игнат и почти не врёт, улыбается неуверенно, обидно будет, если его просьба вызовет у неё раздражение, не хочется ругаться, но мелочи важны, сколько можно катать этот снежный ком? — Стараюсь избегать числа тринадцать.  
Инна усмехается, говорит:  
— Вот чудак. — Убирает ключ в ящик, стучит пальцами по клавишам, потом протягивает новый. — Пятый. Так лучше?  
— Спасибо большое, Инна, — улыбается Игнат.  
Она отмахивается:   
— Да чего уж там, без проблем, говорила же, номеров свободных много. Завтрак с восьми до десяти. Если что нужно, обращайтесь. Ключ, будете уходить, сдайте.  
— Ещё раз спасибо!  
В номере с трудом помещается кровать и шкаф с не открывающимися до конца из-за неё чуть покосившимися дверцами. Зато есть маленькая прихожая с одинокой вешалкой и зеркалом. Из неё дверь ведёт в ванную с унитазом, раковиной и душевой кабиной.   
Ржавчина. Плесень не умещается между плиток. В душе, у слива, замерла мокрица.  
Игнат умывается.  
Он рисует руны в два ряда. Исследует город, ест в недорогих кафе, лениво наблюдая за людьми. Из чего же, из чего же, из чего же сделаны наши людишки? Разочарования, надежды, стремления. Страхи и волнения, любовь и раздражение. Благодарность и ненависть, страсть и обида. Грусть. И он из того же теста, хоть и знает о грани. Да и разве благословление это? Знать, что за гранью другой мир? Вывернутый наизнанку, не поймёшь, то ли кроличья нора Алисы, то ли Нэвэрлэнд Питера Пэна, а может, Москва Булгакова или его же Ершалаим. Бабушка видела за гранью не то, что он. Загранье тем, кто его видит, показывается разными боками.  
На третий день за стойкой внизу опять Инна.  
— Что-то вы невесёлый какой-то, — говорит она, когда Игнат после завтрака проходит мимо. — Хотите почитать что-нибудь?  
— Почему бы и нет, — пожимает плечами он.  
Она приносит из подсобки пять книг. «Поднятая целина». «Шахматные байки». «Смерть в прямом эфире». «Диалектика мифа». «В постели с незнакомцем».  
— Что от постояльцев осталось, — объясняет Инна.  
Игнат выбирает Шолохова. С неба льёт, он помок бы, но внутри дрожит, лучше остаться дома, довериться чувствам. Игнат надевает шерстяные носки, забирается под одеяло и открывает книгу.  
Дождь стучит по водоотливу, быстрый и звонкий, размеренный. Игнат зевает. Слова с трудом складываются в предложения. Не хватает ритма, с ритмом всегда проще, бабушка обожала литературу, читала всё, книги на полках не помещались, а он только в поэзию мог влюбляться, прозу читал, иногда нравилось, но никогда не трогало так, что читаешь и — всё внутри дрожит.   
Глаза закрываются.  
Сначала он чувствует страх, чувствует, что сердце тахикардично бьётся, чувствует, что облажался, опять делает что-то не так, но что? Он же всего лишь... спит. Игнат дёргается и — просыпается. Сердце несётся галопом, ох, он так внезапно, не просил сна без сновидений, только бы не... нет, ничего не снилось, пронесло, просто подремал. Игнат глубоко вздыхает.   
Книга поднимается и опускается на его груди. Он вцепляется в обложку, гладит пальцами чуть шершавый коленкор.  
В сны ему путь заказан — особенно после того, как он открылся для шушеры.   
Заснув или потеряв сознание, каждый оказывается на — в — грани. Закрывает глаза и ничего не видит или распахивает и смотрит, словно через линзу — вывернуто, изогнуто, искажённо, фантазируя, — на свою реальность или за грань. Жаль, так силён соблазн не только видеть, но и чувствовать, так хочется шагнуть из грани, и хорошо, если в реальность — сонно-гротескную, но безопасную. За гранью же человеку с другой стороны не место. В лучшем случае, происходящее обратится в кошмар, из которого можно — тяжело дыша, с колотящимся бешено сердцем и со страхом — возвратиться в свою кровать, прийти в себя. В случае средней паршивости — вернуться и сойти с ума. В худшем — там и остаться. Умереть во сне — бывает, в обмороке или без сознания под действием каких-то веществ — и остаться сущностью без тела, призрачно блуждающей по миру или запертой в грани.  
Путешествуют во снах только дети. Невинные души сами ищут путь к матери, к родным и близким, к будущему, путь к телу, которое — такое молодое! — зовёт ещё столько всего узнать и почувствовать.  
В детстве Игнат очень любил сны. Призывал сны. Сбегал в сны. Но всегда возвращался.   
Бабушка узнала, что он осознанно гуляет за гранью, в первую же ночь. Села с утра на диван рядом, погладила по волосам, позвала, положила ладонь на щёку. Ласковая.  
«И где ты был?» — спросила она, чуть улыбаясь.   
Кольца на её пальцах были тёплыми.  
«В нашем городе, — ответил Игнат, потёрся о её руку. — Только он не совсем наш, в совсем нашем скучно, там теперь ни мамы, ни папы, а почти-наш… он как наш, только больше и дома другие, и деревья, и воздух. — Игнат округлил глаза. — И там люди, немного другие люди, но похожие».  
Мама любила слушать о его снах. Трепала по волосам нежно-нежно, называла своим фантазёром и сказочником. Но Игнат ничего не выдумывал — ему это просто снилось.  
«И какие они, другие?» — спросила бабушка, чуть наклонив — звякнули крупные серебряные серьги — голову к плечу.  
«Разные. — Игнат задумался, а потом проговорил: — Люди и люди, они так же живут, но они не те же, что здесь. — Он нахмурился. — Тех я никогда не видел».  
От бабушки пахло розами, и её глаза казались цветочными, со средоточием-зрачком в центре. Завораживали.  
Бабушка провела пальцами по Игнатовой щеке, потянула за уголок губ. Он не только улыбнулся — рассмеялся.   
Бабушка поинтересовалась: «Тебе там нравится?»  
Игнат кивнул.  
«Там всегда интересно и просто смотреть, и фантазировать, будто меня видят, будто я там тоже среди них. Но я… — Он снова потёрся о бабушкину руку. — Знаю, что нужно вернуться».  
Тогда бабушка ничего не сказала про грань. Она заговорила о ней гораздо позже. После легенд и сказок — о леших и домовых, о вурдалаках и русалках, о блуждающих огнях и злых глупых, шуршащих духах. Сказки были похожи на те, что он слышал от родителей, на те, что читал сам, и одновременно не были.  
Больше всего Игната захватил рассказ о призраках: людях, умерших во сне — или лишившись чувств — и перешедших на эту сторону грани, но потерявших путь обратно. И так и зависших между мирами, ожидая, когда удастся воплотиться на другой стороне от грани или, наоборот, наслаждаясь своим бродячим положением.   
«А что такое грань?» — спросил Игнат.  
Деревянная ложка, которой бабушка помешивала варящиеся в сахарном сиропе лепестки роз, замерла на миг, но тут же двинулась дальше.  
«Граница между двумя мирами», — ответила бабушка.  
И Игнат понял, что это правда, что бабушкины легенды и сказки совсем не выдуманы. И что бабушка и он знают о грани и чувствуют её, а мама и папа — нет. Учительница в школе — нет. Одноклассники — нет. И даже друг Петька, с которым однажды вместе рухнули в пруд, а потом так же вместе боялись идти домой, и тот — не знает.   
Игнат решительно захлопывает «Поднятую целину».   
В дождь ему идти нельзя, уже плевал на свои чувства, и вот куда себя загнал! Бабушке бы стыдно стало, узнай она, но потом она расстроилась бы, а после обняла и пообещала, что вместе они со всем справятся.   
Игнат гуляет по коридору, хлебает чай с сушками в небольшой кухне. На экране сообщения — на какие-то уже давно ответил, другие проигнорировал, чтобы не был простой вежливостью, раз не помнит, кто это, раз чувствует, что это просто не нужно ни ему, ни адресанту. По кому-то скучает, и так забросил, столько всего случилось, так не до чего было, а всё равно помнят-пишут, друзья, а он дурак. Я не дома, не знаю, когда вернусь, да, при случае встретимся.   
Ночью снова бормочет, скрипит, шелестит шушера.  
Дождь стучит и стучит. Звонко бьётся на капли. Где-то там за стеклом, в холоде.  
Игнат впервые услышал шушеру на улице, сидя в луже, когда над ним нависли фигуры — «Вот же пидорок! Вы гляньте на него!», — зашуршали тогда неясные слова, завертелась грязь водоворотом, и фигуры заозирались, а Игнат таращился в удивлении, а руна-то сработала, ничего себе, хорошо-то как, но так плохо.  
Капли падают на водоотлив реже. Затихают звуком — так скрипит мебель, сама, просто так, напоминая о себе.  
— Спать хочу, — зачем-то вслух бурчит Игнат, и ему кажется, что в комнате есть эхо, но откуда ему здесь взяться? Тут и постельное бельё, и шторы, и — изъеденный молью — палас.   
За дверью скрип и шорох, хи-хи-хи, думаешь, уйдёшь, не-э-эт, наполнишься ложью себе совсем, до края, хи-хи-хи.  
Руну он стёр, когда хулиганьё сбежало, напуганное, но замершие в грани злые духи, надеющиеся вырваться в один из миров, поглотив чужую силу, его запомнили, почувствовали его страх, потерянность и — вину.  
Игнат закрывает глаза. И думает: пусть мне ничего не снится.  
Проходят дни, а дождь — нет. Разве что изредка, разве что когда Игнат не замечает, он прекращается, а так — льёт и льёт, то ливмя, то еле-еле. Игнат гуляет, накинув капюшон парки, обернув шею шарфом, продолжает изучать меню недорогих кафе, читает — « _Проплывают облака, это жизнь проплывает, проходит, // привыкай, привыкай, это смерть мы в себе несём..._ » — Бродского. А ночью, когда грань тоньше всего, появляется шушера. Игнат кутается в одеяло — только макушка торчит.   
Под — хи-хи-хи, выходи, мы ждём, не уйдём, хи-хи-хи — бряцанье, шелест, скрип мысли в голове дробные. О берегинях, водящих в ржище хороводы — Игнат сам однажды ездил на них смотреть с бабушкиной подачи, она считала, он всё знать должен и видеть своими глазами. Берегини из тех, кто умер неправильно, сам себя убил, и не смог уйти за грань. Как и бродячие огни — неупокоенные души, как и потерчата — умершие младенцы, как и мавки с лешими — обитатели и хранители лесов, нашедшие смерть в них же.  
С ними можно говорить, но всегда осторожно, очень уж любят они манить к себе новых — из обиды ли, одиночества, или искренней уверенности, что быть русалкой, к примеру, лучше, чем человеком, можно мир по-другому видеть ведь, жить им, дышать, — из тех, кто чувствует их, кто ощущает грань.  
На следующий день Игнат отправляется гулять. Закрывает дверь, внутри зудит, еле-еле, непонятно.  
— Как дела, молодой человек? — спрашивает Инна, стоит ему выйти к ресепшену.  
— Потихоньку, — отвечает он.  
Шарит по карманам, да, не зря зудит: забыл телефон. Игнат возвращается в номер, смотрит в зеркало, так ему и надо, шушере не хватает чувств, не хватает силы, она чует, где тонко, а тонко в местах, где кривится реальность, где копится неудача, предупреждая об этом приметами. Жаль, не каждое предупреждение можно нейтрализовать, вот его нельзя было, хоть он молча собрал осколки, завернул в платок, смочил святой водой и закопал в палисаднике под косыми взглядами прохожих. Умолял грань, чертил руны, солнышко, хватит, ты сделал достаточно, никаких семи лет несчастья, вся сила в земле, но мне пора уже, и ты это знаешь. Игнат обмирал от бабушкиного спокойствия, от её слов, солнышко, иди вперёд, не оглядывайся на бабку, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя...  
Игнат выскакивает из номера, так и не взяв телефон. Хлопает дверь номера, входная дверь отеля. Шлёп-шлёп. Шлёп. Вода в кедах. Капли по лицу. Волосы мокнут. Капюшон, да, точно, капюшон, забыл, мокро, холодно, больно.  
Больно.  
Игнат накидывает на голову капюшон. Глубоко вдыхает. Гуляет по знакомым уже улицам, забредает в аптеку, в универсам.  
В номере он отмокает в душе, потом — голова замотана полотенцем, толстовка на свитере, на ногах носки, на шее шарф — потрошит пакет с покупками. Вскрывает гематогеновый батончик — в детстве ему такие покупала бабушка. И кажется, бабушка где-то там, у себя дома, или в аптеке, в магазине, погулять пошла, уехала к Антонине в Болгарию, ведь разве может быть так, что здесь, в этой реальности, по эту сторону грани, её больше нет?  
Это же… невозможно. Это же как вырезать с проявленной плёнки человека обычными ножницами — криво, края острые, провалы-дырки зияют среди тёмно-коричневой ленты. Некрасиво, неправильно, нельзя же так, нельзя же…  
Игнат швыряет скомканную упаковку куда-то в угол, думает, что надо поднять, надо-надо. Сердце в груди колотится судорожно, что-то набухает в горле. Игнат сглатывает и набирает номер Марии. У неё всё в порядке, никаких эксцессов на работе, недавно гуляла с подругами, день рождения у мамы отлично прошёл, а ты как? Дома? Мне кажется, или ты хрипишь? Кутайся.   
Игнат уже собирается класть трубку, когда Мария говорит:  
— Я взяла билет. На три дня в Питер. Путешествия нужно начинать с малого.  
Что-то внутри слегка расслабляется. Молодчина Мария.  
Игнат полощет горло ромашкой и достаёт из пакета недавно купленную отвёртку, рассматривает покосившиеся дверцы шкафа: до конца открыть их мешает кровать, но она же не даёт им распахнуться, хотя они норовят и норовят, будучи не в состоянии закрыться. Игнат прижимается плечом к дверце и подкручивает шурупы в петлях. Инженерная мысль в деле, сказала бы бабушка. У неё постоянно что-то ломалось. Полки в шкафах падали под тяжестью одежды, крючки в ванной отваливались, краны начинали подтекать, табуретки — шататься, двери — душераздирающе скрипеть.  
«И что я с этим поделаю? — говорила она. — Раньше Андрей со всем разбирался».  
Игнат дедушку хорошо помнит, хоть видел нечасто. Папа считал бабушку странной, может, потому и не стремился лишний раз с ней встречаться, мама не спорила, к ним они не ездили — только ждали в гости. Дедушка был громкий. А ещё высокий — гигант рядом с бабушкой. Он умер незадолго до того, как родители Игната уехали в Германию.  
Игнат стал наведываться в дедушкину кладовку ещё до того, как узнал о грани. Думал, спрашивал, читал — найденные на полке книги из серии «Сделай сам» со временем заменил интернет, — пробовал. Только что-то ломалось, он был тут как тут. Золотые руки, весь в дедушку, солнышко, и как тебе всё это даётся, фантастика просто!  
Внутри дрожит. Сами рёбра. Лёгкие. Сердце. Артерии и вены.   
Руки чуть трясутся, когда он закрывает дверцы. Чуть лязгает магнит сверху, створки не мешают друг другу, как раньше.  
Игнат долго моет руки в ванной. Лампочка в ванной ватт на сорок, не больше. Вокруг — марево бледного жёлтого света.   
Ночью Игнату снова не спится. За окном не капает. В окно светит луна. Белая-белая, интересно, за гранью такая же?  
А бабушка её видит?  
Сначала Игнат думал, что попал к бабушке случайно. Но по-другому быть не могло, он это потом понял. Она научила: доверься чувствам, они приведут, куда надо.   
Жаль, надо не всегда то, чего хочешь, думает Игнат.  
Думает: если уже свернул не туда, можно выйти куда надо?  
Думает: или не туда — это на самом деле туда?  
За дверью снова шебуршание, выходи, хи-хи-хи, ты всегда можешь выйти, и всё, и конец, хи-хи-хи.  
Чтобы влиять на грань, надо либо обладать огромной силой, той, что есть не у каждого, ведовской силой, либо быть ничтожеством, биться и биться, застыв в ней, как жуки застывают в янтаре, мечтать напиться силой и не понимать, что, чтобы получить новую жизнь, нужно, наоборот, обессилеть.   
Глупая шушера — копошащиеся, шуршащие души, пойманные гранью во сне или без сознания.  
Больше всего Игнату полюбилось кафе в переплетении тихих улочек. Вроде центр, а спокойно и малолюдно. Выходя из отеля, он думает, что обедать будет там. Прогуливаясь, он уверен, что часа в четыре направится туда, а пока побродит ещё, интересно, за гранью есть похожий город? Грань ведь любит дразнить сходствами. С каждой стороны есть те, кто может видеть грань, обращаться с нею. Бабушка об этом рассказывала много, но ещё больше о существах, у которых влияния больше: о шушере, о призраках, способных искать несчастного чувствующего грань, а иногда и просто человека, изъеденного горем или злыми помыслами, сводить с ума, нашёптывать, обещать избавление и выпить до дна, их можно упросить помочь, но только осторожно, не призывай никого, если не будешь уверен в рунах, если не будешь уверен, что не даёшь свободы.  
Дурак я, бабушка, дурак.  
Игнат кривится. В голове — череда недодуманных «если бы...»  
Без десяти четыре он сворачивает к вокзалу. К кафе «Дорожному» — большому и пафосному. Забитому залу. Аляповатым шторам. Искусственным цитронам в кадках на широких подоконниках. И зачем он здесь? Не сюда хотел. Игнат окидывает зал взглядом, у окна, за столом на двоих, сидит невысокая девушка. Короткая стрижка. Крупное тело. Не толстое — пропорционально приятное. Она смотрит в экран смартфона. Игнат приближается, спрашивает:  
— Извините, всё занято. Можно присесть?  
Девушка поднимает на него взгляд, немного рассеянно — только брови поднимаются — разглядывает, потом кивает.  
Ей приносят суп и сандвич, Игнат делает заказ. Внутри напряжённость. Он говорит:  
— Я Игнат. — Спешно добавляет: — Или ты не хочешь знакомиться?  
Глаза у девушки зеленовато-серые. Она чуть щурится.  
— Почему же? — говорит в конце концов, слегка улыбается. — Таня.  
У Тани на носу веснушки. Совсем летние. На улице по ним стекают капли. Таня раскрывает зонт с большими красными бабочками.  
Таня любит бабочек — только не сухих, под стеклом, бр-р-р, живодёрство. Бабочек она любит больше других насекомых. А ещё чай любит больше кофе. А помидоры — больше огурцов. Прозу — больше поэзии. Снег — дождя. А дождь — солнца. А ещё — от тебя розмарином пахнет, люблю специи, особенно розмарин и базилик. Розмарин больше базилика.  
— Вообще, я ни с кем так не знакомлюсь, а тут как-то... сама не знаю, что на меня нашло. Но надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что типа подкат засчитан и...  
— Нет. — Игнат усиленно мотает головой. — Просто почему бы не погулять вместе без подтекста?  
Таня улыбается. Признаётся, что вообще знакомства не её конёк. Да и друзей у неё немного. Не потому что не получается их найти, а потому что нет смысла общаться с теми, кто не особо нравится, лишь бы лишь бы, дурость же.  
— Дурость, — соглашается Игнат.  
Захотел бы вспомнить всех приятелей и знакомых, не смог бы. Так часто самому хотелось с кем-то поговорить, а ещё чаще — понимал, что поговорить должен.  
— А где ты живёшь? — спрашивает Таня.  
— В отеле. Я не отсюда. Купил билет и уехал из дома.  
— Зачем?  
— Ну вроде как... — Игнат поводит плечами. — Не знал, что делать дальше, и подумал, а вдруг так что найду.  
— Смело.  
— Да я сам не знаю, что мне нужно, — признаётся Игнат. — Я очень доверяю интуиции, но всё равно не уверен... Просто интуиция интуицией, но не всегда она приводит к тому, чего хочешь. Дерьмо всё равно случается.  
Бабушка знала о грани с детства. Снимала сглазы и порчу — проделки чувствующих грань, умеющих пользоваться силой шушеры, тебе не нравится соседка, ох, да разве это подруга, если он с ней, то пусть ей будет плохо, потрясающе придумано, правда? Скажи: «Да», я всё сделаю, только разреши. Бабушка знала все-превсе приметы, а свои предчувствия понимала так хорошо, что Игнату чудилось: она может видеть будущее. Но она всё равно заболела.  
— С этим не поспоришь. — Таня криво улыбается.   
У неё тоже что-то случилось, говорит себе Игнат.  
Говорит: мне просто это кажется, хочу не один быть таким...  
Говорит: вот я дурак.  
Они гуляют до вечера. Болтают о книгах — Таня уверена, что у любого писателя можно найти что-то, хоть зарисовку, хоть двустишие, которое понравится, — о камнях — я сама в этом не очень, но подруга увлекалась, — о городах, — ой, да не говори, что в архитектуре профан, если можешь восхититься зданием, разве так важно, кто, когда и как его построил? — о школе — Таня только окончила её, поступила на первый курс пединститута. Специальность: учитель истории.  
Они обмениваются телефонами.  
Игнат провожает Таню до дома.  
— Классно провели время. — Она складывает зонт. — Спасибо.  
— Это тебе спасибо.  
В номере Игнат таращится в потолок. Ну почему же так, почему не уходит, не забывается, давит-давит и — убивает? Почему остаётся лишь мечтать, чтобы всё было иначе. Чтобы все беды обходили стороной. Чтобы можно было « _только плакать и петь и не знать утрат_ ». Жить и жить, дышать полной грудью, честно признаваться себе в чувствах — в любви и ненависти, в обиде и злости, в зависти и восхищении. Почему сколько ни думай, что всё проходит — точно-точно, ещё немного, вот-вот отпустит, мне уже лучше, лучше, лучше, нет, — кажется, что не пройдёт вообще никогда? Почему так страшно вспомнить — поймать кадр из прошлого, запах роз, красное каре и улыбку? А ещё страшнее — забыть? Игнат переплетает пальцы, сцепляет их на груди, кольца к кольцам.   
Больно.  
Почему?  
Губы кривятся.  
По щекам текут слёзы, щекочут кожу. Холодные, заползают в уши.  
Только плакать и петь.  
Только плакать.  
Только...  
Когда появляется шушера, Игнат лежит на боку, прикрыв глаза. Кожу стягивает, пальцы — под щекой.  
Грань что-то внутри бередит. Это ведь от грани — внезапные озарения. Волнующие и — или — болезненные чувства. Будто что-то знаешь, но не можешь вспомнить, давай же, давай, что-то вроде, что-то...  
Пальцы сжимают одеяло.  
За дверью скрежет, шум, присвист почти птичий, хи-хи-хи, давай же, и больше не будет мыслей, давай же…  
Глаза слипаются, в голове — муть, и кажется, что бабушкин голос разгоняет дурацкие «хи-хи-хи», затягивая колыбельную.

Баю-баюшки-баю,  
Спи без снов в своём краю.  
Я тебя уберегу,  
Баю-баюшки-баю...

  
Слова теряются в мотиве, в напеве-свисте. Игнат засыпает в тишине.  
Дождь прекратился ночью. Ветер бьётся в стекло, за окном — серость. Вставать не хочется, шевелиться тоже, Игнат снова закрывает глаза. Чтобы проснуться позже с головой, полной ваты, пустой от мыслей. На экране телефона — час двадцать три и сообщение.  
«Скучно щас сдохну».  
Пришло три часа назад.  
«Надеюсь, ты жива?» — отвечает Игнат Тане.  
Свешивает ноги с кровати. Взгляд замирает на правой ступне. Ровный стык бордовых и жёлтых стежков. Бабушкины носки.  
Игнат кривится.  
Таня отвечает, что пережила скучную пару, но спать хочет всё равно, а сегодня ещё и дела.  
Игнат сочувствует. Жуёт грейпфруты, которые купил вчера по дороге домой. Валяется в кровати в обнимку с Бродским и Шолоховым. С Бродским приятнее. Дело вкуса, бабушка выбрала бы Шолохова, она его любила, на полке стояло полное собрание сочинений — книги в зелёных обложках, — хочешь, солнышко, я тебе вслух почитаю?  
На могилу бабушки после похорон он не ходил. Снял несколько сглазов, когда звонили — всегда на домашний старый телефон с диском, бабушка его любила, хотя прекрасно справлялась со смартфоном, — слёзно просили помочь, мне посоветовали, мне бы... эм... розовую колдунью... Умерла? Внук? Вы поможете? Или?  
Не «или», приходите утром в воскресенье.   
Но не мог заниматься этим как бабушка. Не мог не вспоминать её. Ходил с друзьями гулять. Ещё больше с ними пил. Пока всё окончательно не пошло наперекосяк из-за руны — ботинком по грязи, сложно, чёрт дёрнул, не иначе грань заставила. Отрезвило. Вот только понятнее ничего не сделало. А когда бабушка была жива, всё казалось простым. Не нужно было никуда идти, дом был там, где она, путь был один на двоих. А теперь? Как увидеть огоньки, подсвечивающие дорогу, что не оканчивается тупиком за первым же поворотом? Как понять, что именно эти огоньки — для тебя?  
Баю-баюшки-баю, говорит себе Игнат.  
Говорит: спи без снов в своём краю.  
Говорит: никто меня не убережёт, кроме меня самого.  
Игнат дремлет. Просыпается с больной головой. Выдавливает из блистера таблетку, закидывает в рот, хочет запить водой из-под крана. Губы замирают около струи воды. Внутри зудит и ноет, говорит: не надо. Игнат закручивает вентиль.   
Горько.  
Жуёт таблетку, идёт за кипятком в кухню. За стойкой регистрации парень в красной толстовке постукивает пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, в ушах наушники.  
Руны в порядке, на люстре висит пучок розмарина, есть ещё или этот последний? Игнат достаёт коробку. Подарок бабушки на четырнадцатилетие, в дорогу понадобится, вдруг нужна будет помощь кому-то или тебе самому.  
«А обязательно в дорогу?» — спросил тогда Игнат.  
Коробка ему понравилась, он в неё сразу положил мел, записную книжку — руны, заговоры, зарисовки амулетов и трав с подписями, сделанными ровным почерком, — розмарин. Вот только думал, что не поедет никуда, только с бабушкой в Болгарию да с друзьями недалеко на выходных. И не пригодится толком, ведь здесь хорошо, люблю дом, люблю бабушку.  
«Боюсь, что обязательно, — ответила она. — Рано или поздно ты станешь искать своё место».  
Игнат сидел рядом на диване.   
«Но разве дом — это где, а не с кем?»   
Ярко горел торшер. Спицы плясали в бабушкиных руках, из пакета, чуть шурша, тянулась жёлтая нить.  
«Почему ты тогда не уехал с родителями?»  
Игнат пожал плечами, так надо было, чувствовал, что не должен уезжать, и не зря, что́ бы там было? Мама и папа на работе, а он дома, в школе, шпрехе дойч, унд мир ист лангвайлих. Их бин зо траурих. Зо унглюклих. Зо айнзам*. И кто бы про грань рассказал, если не ты, бабушка?  
Спицы замерли, бабушкина рука ловко перехватила и вторую, пальцы свободной погладили Игнатову щёку.  
«Я счастлива, что ты со мной живёшь, солнышко, — сказала она, свет отражался в её глазах, делал их яркими, почти красными. — И я рада, что могу рассказать тебе, что знаю. Но у тебя будет своя жизнь. В том месте, что предназначено тебе. И находится оно слишком далеко от Германии, чтобы ты был там. И не важно, айнзам и траурих или глюклих и фрёлих*».  
Розмарина в коробке нет, с утра на рынок сходит, там найдёт, а если нет, побродить придётся, не сушёный же и нарезанный в пачке покупать. Конечно, можно не откладывать на завтра, но рынок вряд ли работает, да и вообще имеет ведь он право лениться?  
Только на лень это не очень похоже, больше на что-то глухое и вялое, давящее и — где-то внутри — рвущее душу. Бродский немного спасает. Но в потолок Игнат смотрит больше, чем читает. И сколько можно бегать? — спрашивает он себя.  
Спрашивает: я всегда был таким нерешительным трусом?  
Спрашивает: я что, жалкий?  
Перед сном Игнат таращится в серый потолок. В углу подтёки ржавчины. Откуда-то из коридора доносится привычное, невыносимое «выходи-и-и». Дверь — это только проводник. Не закрой он дверь, сам стал бы проводником между мирами.  
С утра Игнат замечает, что руны чуть размазались. Он пишет Тане, договаривается о встрече. У неё пары до пяти, но Игната это не расстраивает, он гуляет по городу, посещает рынок, лавирует между людьми, останавливается около палаток с зеленью. Лук, петрушка, укроп. Сельдерей. Базилик. Эстрагон. Неудача за неудачей.  
Он двигается в лабиринте лотков. Уворачивается от призывов, дыня, маладой чэловэк, две по сто, памидоры, виноград очэн сладкая, падхады.   
Сначала Игнат замечает цветастую безрукавку, потом — крашенные в рыжий волосы. Под безрукавкой тельняшка, ткань в катышках. На щеке ссадина. Глаза — взгляд внимательный — будто жёлтые.  
— Добрый день, — говорит женщина, она, наверное, чуть старше бабушки, а может, и младше, просто выглядит так, да и морщин больше.  
На столе перед ней разложены пучки разных трав и цветов. Никакого укропа и лука. Никакой петрушки, слава богу, никогда её не любил, и на запах, и на вкус просто фу.  
— Мне бы розмарин, пожалуйста, — улыбается Игнат. Не сомневается: тут он есть, даже не нужно взглядом выискивать.  
А ещё он уверен: стоит приблизиться к ней — и он почувствует запах настурции. Игнат достаёт из кармана бумажник.  
— Не надо денег. — Женщина качает головой. — Меня зовут Лидия.  
— Игнат. — Он убирает бумажник в карман, протягивает руку, сухая ладонь обхватывает его пальцы. На запястье плетёный браслет из травы.  
— Приятно встретить колдуна. — Лидия-настурция улыбается. — У нас это редкость.  
— Я проездом.  
Она кивает.   
— Понимаю. Ты ещё ищешь своё место.  
— Боюсь, что так. — Игнат пожимает плечами.  
Морщинистые пальцы перебирают травы, вынимают из переплетения стеблей большой, стянутый чёрной ниткой пучок розмарина. Свежего. Чуть влажного. Терпкого.  
— У нас спокойно, для раздумий превосходное место. — Она кладёт розмарин в целлофановый пакет, протягивает его Игнату. — А ещё за рекой есть лес. Сила так и пляшет, грань рукой трогать можно, дух захватывает. Очень советую.  
Бабушка пошла бы, интересно же, почему бы не воспользоваться возможностью, если уж она представилась? У Игната дёргается правый угол рта.  
— Я больше по городам, — говорит он, улыбается, пальцы сжимают пакет. — Так лучше.  
Лидия-настурция кивает.  
— Понимаю. Важнее всего слушать себя.  
Игнат убирает пакет в карман, признаётся:  
— Это удаётся не так уж легко.  
— Время учит лучше всех и вся.  
Игнат не верит, но соглашается. Бабушка такого не сказала бы, бабушка афоризмы не любила, смысла в них — кот наплакал, зато пафоса сколько!  
— Будь осторожен, — напоследок говорит Лидия-настурция.  
О-сто-ро-жен — мурашками по спине. Пожелания не берутся из ниоткуда, особенно у тех, кто чувствует грань. Мурашки скрываются за поясом джинсов. Игнат вздыхает.   
Мысли пляшут, танцуют по меньшей мере свинг. Звонкие поганцы.  
Таня чуть опаздывает, извиняется, тащит Игната по любимым местам, старые дома — это моя слабость, красиво, да? А на этой площадке я в детстве гуляла часто, до сих пор прихожу иногда. На воду ведь вправду можно смотреть бесконечно, не волнуйся, не рухну я, что, впервые здесь, что ли? Садись рядом лучше, я этот мост ни на один другой не променяю.  
— Даже на Манхэттенский? — вскидывает бровь Игнат, оттолкнувшись от бордюра, ловко забирается на балюстраду, устраивается рядом.  
— На него особо. Думаешь, — Таня улыбается, — там так можно сидеть?  
Солнце опускается в воду будто нерешительно. Как утопленник из какого-нибудь фильма. Сам решил — сам и тонет. Медленно-медленно, благо у съёмочной группы на спецэффекты карт-бланш.  
— А с утра тогда солнечный зомбиапокалипсис? — интересуется Таня.   
— С утра подготовка к очередному дублю.  
А грань ведь даёт возможность для таких же дублей, разных попыток, более удачных и менее — даже шушера и призраки могут изнемочь, могут возродиться на другой стороне от грани, попробовать ещё раз. Это Игнат вслух не произносит.  
Пока он провожает Таню до дома, окончательно темнеет.   
В номере Игнат снимает парку, разматывает шарф. Расшнуровывает кеды.   
Бледнеет на покрывале сборник Бродского. Бабушка говорила, что для таких смерть не помеха. Что и по другую сторону грани они снова будут писать и творить, настолько чувствительные к грани, чтобы она бередила что-то внутри них, но недостаточно, чтобы знать о ней и понимать её.  
Игнат вскрывает пакет с булками с кунжутом. Откусывает от одной, пережёвывает. Поужинав, забирается под одеяло. Ему хочется натянуть его на голову, как в детстве, лишь бы шея не была вне него, а то вдруг придёт маньяк с топором и отрубит ему голову?  
Вдруг в неё вцепятся руками? Ногтями? Зубами? Выгрызут кадык. Прохрустят трахеей. Напьются кровью.  
Телефон звякает: от Тани приходит сообщение.  
«Спокойной ночи».  
Бабушка тоже всегда желала, верила, что слова играют большую роль, не скажешь нужные — быть беде.   
Игнат отправляет: «И тебе того же» — и закрывает глаза.  
Бабушка была права.  
С утра он удивляется, что быстро заснул.  
Руны вроде даже не поплыли сильнее, но внутри, за рёбрами, будто захолонуло. Звонит телефон, Андрей — вместе учились — говорит, что совсем они потерялись, спрашивает, где Игнат, как он. Игнат рассказывает, а после узнаёт, что Андрей переехал, живёт не так далеко, два часа на электричке, надо же, судьба, хочешь приеду?   
— Лучше я к тебе, — предлагает Игнат.  
Андрей соглашается.  
Игнат собирает в сумку расползшиеся по шкафу, кровати и даже полу вещи. Пишет Тане, что собрался ехать дальше. Ответ от неё приходит, когда он уже на вокзале берёт билет на электричку. Игнат рассказывает, куда едет.  
Следующее сообщение он получает, уже устроившись на сиденье, скользя взглядом по ёлкам, проплывающим за окном.   
«Знаешь, мне, ну тогда, когда ты подсел, так тошно было, вот совсем, с подругой поругалась, она мне сказала, что я уродина, и как-то, ну, сложно было ей не верить. А тут ты сел, знакомиться давай без подтекста, и как-то... отпустило это. Подумалось, что общение всякое можно найти, да и какая я уродина-то, а? Просто... ну, просто хотела сказать тебе спасибо».  
Игнат усмехается. Не зря чувствовал, что нужно подойти. Он с детства это ощущал, будто что-то вело его к людям, разуверившимся, несчастным, тоскующим, которым на ухо уже нашёптывала шушера из грани сомнения и разрушительные мысли или к которым вот-вот должна была явиться. У бабушки всю жизнь было так же, и бабушка его научила всех этих людей принимать, не судить и говорить с ними, доверяясь ощущениями, не пытаясь копаться и искать проблемы. Всё само пройдёт, человек сам знает, о чём стоит рассказать, а в чём ему нужно самому разобраться, просто иногда рядом кто-то должен быть — тот, кто только пошутит, или что-то расскажет, или уверит, что всё будет хорошо.  
«Ты чудесная, — отвечает Игнат. — Это тебе спасибо. Я рад, что тебя встретил. Пиши и звони. Может, ещё свидимся».  
И ни в чём не врёт.  
Андрей встречает его на выходе из вокзала. Он всё такой же, как и два года назад, когда они виделись в последний раз: чуть пухлый, с бородкой и широченной улыбкой. Игнат обнимает его в ответ и так же похлопывает по спине.  
Андрей живёт вместе с Леной, девушкой, с которой встречается — «Я к ней приехал, она не может, у неё мама болеет, смотреть за ней надо», — и её матерью — «Тётя Света отличная вообще, жалко, что у неё сердце больное». Андрей сетует, расстраивается, винится, у них всего две комнаты, три человека, собака, места мало, но обещает найти, куда вписать Игната на ночь. И действительно после хождения по городу, воспоминаний о школе, разговоров об общих знакомых и обмена новостями Андрей звонит какому-то другу, и они подмерзают на автобусной остановке, чтобы отправиться к нему.  
В школе Игната либо обожали, либо терпеть не могли. Сколько у него было друзей и приятелей, столько и тех, кто плевал в его сторону, называл педиком, чудиком и кем-то похуже. Обычно на последних он не обращал внимания, только однажды подошёл к Семёнову из параллели, не мог не подойти, так и тянуло. Игнат ему так и вдарил лбом в нос — тоже не мог иначе. А Семёнов ему кулаком под дых зарядил в ответ. Когда пришёл учитель, Семёнов сказал, что сам навернулся. Игнат кивнул.  
От кого-то Игнат потом слышал, что у него отец умер недавно. Наверное, нужно ему было это, чтобы что-то выместить-выплеснуть.  
Андреев друг — парень с выбритым черепом и татуировкой на левом бицепсе. У него, студента, кажется, третьего курса местного технического вуза, свободная квартира, пока родители на отдыхе. Понятное дело, в квартире ещё семь человек. Игнат сгружает сумку в маленькую комнату с узкой кроватью, шкафом и столом — с почти аскетическим оформлением, если не считать тюля с бабочками.   
Сначала они сидят втроём — Игнат, Андрей и его друг, — братаются и пьют коньяк. Он обжигает пищевод, из гостиной — проходной комнаты, ещё вроде есть родительская спальня — играет музыка, кажется, кто-то спорит, тянет табаком.  
— У меня кальян есть, — говорит хозяин квартиры. Игнат то ли прослушал имя, то ли никто его не представил.  
Андрей не дожидается кальяна: он идёт домой к Лене, извиняется, что позвал, а сам вот так вот, но устроилось же всё, звони-пиши. Он обнимает Игната на прощание. Тот допивает коньяк и чувствует, как всё начинает обращаться в хоровод. Лиц и людей, слов и мыслей, света и цвета.  
Он идёт в гостиную, улыбается лицам, вроде слушает имена и ещё что-то слушает, наливает, ему подливают, он смеётся, соглашается с кем-то. Кто-то спрашивает, зачем перстни, кто-то заплетает ему две косички, кто-то подливает, ярко горит пятиплафонная люстра, играет какой-то рэп, ты тоже фальшивый, ты тоже разбит, ты тоже пытаешься жить и любить, кто-то передаёт трубку кальяна, он объясняет кому-то, что не гей, что любовь и судьба от пола не зависят, кто-то рассказывает, как отращивал волосы, кто-то предлагает накрасить глаза и губы.   
Игнат смеётся: нет-нет.  
Забыл о чём-то, говорит он себе, что-то забыл.  
Говорит: как хорошо.  
Ему распускают косички, он подливает себе ещё, кто-то рассказывает, как ему жаль, что всё сложилось, как сложилось, с другим кем-то, кто-то смеётся и показывает всем будто мерцающее видео на экране смартфона.  
И комната тоже, кажется, мерцает.  
Дёргается и двигается.   
Игнат хватается за подлокотник дивана, проходит мимо хозяина квартиры, о чём-то шепчущегося с темноволосой девчонкой.  
Коридор ослепляет, и слепит отражением видное из него окно кухни с чернотой за стеклом.  
Что я забыл, думает Игнат, закрывая за собой дверь туалета.  
Что-что-что, думает, выходя оттуда.  
Что-что-что, повторяет в коридоре.  
Впереди гостиная, смех, кто-то, и кто-то, и кто-то, коньяк и стакан. Пахнет сладковато кальяном. Чуть пошатнувшись, Игнат опирается рукой о стену, смотрит на руку, на кольца.  
Жмурится. И поворачивает к двери в маленькую комнату, она закрыта, но ручка поддаётся. Внутри темно, и темнота звучит звоном. И что он здесь делает? И куда идти? И зачем? И что́ бы сказала бабушка?   
Бабушка бы расстроилась.  
Расстроилась. Расстроилась. Рас…  
Игнат на узкую кровать чуть не валится, и кто-то шипит, и тут есть кто-то. С жёсткими костями и мягкой одеждой. Кто-то хриплый.  
— Блин, ты что? — хрипит этот кто-то. — Мест больше нет, что ли?  
— Ага.  
Хриплый двигается к стене, ворчит что-то, кажется.  
— Ты Игнат, да? — спрашивает он.  
Игнат кивает.  
Темнота мерцает.  
Да, темнота.  
Ночь. Что-то надо, что-то...  
— Я Миша, если что, — сообщает хриплый.  
Кажется, Игнат его помнит. Высокий вроде, немного нескладный, говорил мало, сидел на другом конце дивана. Или это был другой кто-то?  
Миша спрашивает, откуда он, чем занимается, слушает полувнятные объяснения, — из Москвы, решил попутешествовать, работаю как придётся, ищу... — хрипловато смеётся, рассказывает, что пишет статьи всякие фрилансом, что институт недавно окончил, что ещё думает, чего вообще хочет в жизни. Разговаривая, они дёргаются, меняют положение, стукаются коленками, трутся бёдрами, колются локтями, бодаются лбами, смеются от того и — замирают. Миша дышит Игнату куда-то в скулу. И внутри что-то замирает, тянет непонятно. Значит, так и должно быть? Или значит, что ему здесь не место? Или? Или? Или?  
Во рту у Миши мокро, как и в других ртах, Игнат не раз целовался, всякое бывало, разных знакомств хватало, любил ли, он сам не знал, но хотел, но уважал, но не мог не.  
А Миша непонятный. Или пить столько не стоило. Или. Или. Или.  
Бока у Миши горячие, и живот, и весь он жаркий. Бьётся отцветами темнота, дробно стучит сердце, и быстро, и тело к телу близко. И влажно потом. А Миша усмехается хрипло и рассказывает, как однажды, напившись, проснулся в другом городе и помнил ведь, как добрался, даже не жалел, всем приключениям приключение. У Игната слипаются веки. Мерцает тьма.  
Тьма.  
Ночь. Что-то, что-то, что-то?..  
Он встряхивается.  
— А, что, куда ты? — спрашивает Миша.  
Игнат, чуть шатаясь, нашаривает свою сумку у двери, роется в ней, скрипит мелом на ощупь.  
Когда он возвращается на кровать, Миша уже спит. С утра он рассматривает руны чуть с большим удивлением, чем белёсые, стянувшиеся-засохшие пятна на коже и одежде.  
— Что это? — спрашивает.  
— Руны. — Игнат как раз достаёт из сумки щётку и чистую футболку. Болит голова.   
Грань. Шушера. Бабушка. Бабушка. Бабушка. Он всё снова помнит.  
Внутри — непонятное варево чувств. Или внутренностей. Возможно, стоило пить меньше.  
При свете Миша оказывается высоким, немного сутулым, темноволосым и растрёпанным.  
В кухне хозяин квартиры, лысый парень и темноволосая девчонка повытаскивали остатки еды из холодильника, заваривают чай в пакетиках.   
— Что, голубки, как спалось? — спрашивает лысый. Игнат моргает, но потом понимает: тот улыбается, это шутка. Он ещё слышит несколько таких и с Мишей подхватывает их, да уж, спали вместе в обнимочку, ни разу не по-гейски. Ладони будто покалывает, они помнят горячую Мишину кожу.   
Игнат смеётся.  
Миша скоро уходит, напоследок крепко жмёт Игнату руку. У того внутри что-то невнятно болезненное, и он выпивает пять таблеток активированного угля.  
Хозяина квартиры зовут Серёжей, спасибо темноволосой девчонке: она обратилась к нему по имени. Серёжа говорит, что Игнат может ещё на ночь остаться, а потом родители приезжают, так что извини, братан, больше никак. Игнат отмахивается, мол, всё в порядке, разберётся, что и где дальше делать. Весь день он лежит на узкой кровати и читает — « _Вот и надо выбирать — // Или жить, как все на свете, // Или умирать_ » — Георгия Ива́нова. Его ему открыла бабушка, и он у него и стихотворения любит, и «Петербургские зимы». С вечера Игнат уверен, что завтра от Андрея направится на вокзал и возьмёт билет на ближайший поезд. Но по пути ему звонят с неизвестного номера. Это оказывается Миша.   
— Я от Андрея слышал, что тебе перекантоваться негде, — говорит он. — У меня есть раскладушка.  
И места немного, и стеснять его не хочется, и ночью было что-то непонятное — то ли искреннее, то ли пьяное, то ли и такое, и другое. Наверное, нужно сказать нет. Игнат прикрывает глаза, прислушивается, чувствует и — соглашается.  
Падает первый слишком мокрый снег.  
Миша живёт с мамой в двухкомнатной квартире со старым ремонтом. Сначала Игнат ещё не уверен, чего ждать от Миши и его мамы. Он обычно не особо говорит о себе, о том, как ощущает мир и что о нём знает, но люди инстинктивно либо тянутся к нему, к грани, если чувствительны к ней, либо, наоборот, опасаются как чего-то непонятного. Миша, видимо, из первых.  
Его маму — Маргариту Арсеньевну, «можно просто тётя Марго» — Игнат видит вечером, после работы она заваривает себе «Роллтон», пока Игнат и Миша пьют чай. У неё длинные рыжие волосы, еле заметные морщины. Она уточняет, что Игнат — тот самый друг, который у них немного поживёт, рассказывает, что у неё накрылось свидание с премилым — она именно так и говорит, и Миша закатывает глаза — коллегой по работе.  
Когда к концу ужина она вспоминает, что в детстве Мишу однажды сглазили и одна бабка, к счастью, помогла, Игнат понимает, почему ни у неё, ни у Миши нет никаких вопросов к нему.  
— И ты веришь в сглаз? — спрашивает он потом у Миши, доставая мел из сумки.  
— Не знаю. — Тот разбирает дребезжащую раскладушку. — Это же реально было, так что, скорее, верю, ну и на всякий случай тоже верю.  
Игнат чертит руны у входа в комнату. Дребезжание сзади замолкает.  
— А ты? — спрашивает Миша.  
— Я верю, что есть ещё один мир и между нашими мирами есть грань, которая даёт возможность злобным духам свести нас в могилу, чтобы выпить жизненные силы.  
— И это вот, — должно быть, он кивает на руны, — от них?  
— Ага.  
— Ну ты и странный, — постановляет Миша.  
Когда Игнат устраивается на скрипучей раскладушке около дивана, на котором лежит Миша, тот спрашивает:   
— А бог, по-твоему, есть?  
— Интересуешься, нужно ли в него на всякий случай верить? — фыркает Игнат.  
— Да нет, — усмехается Миша в ответ, — интересно, как он вписывается во всю эту концепцию.  
Шерстяное одеяло колется даже через пододеяльник.   
— Бог — это символ. Это — тот, кто даёт силу перетерпеть или идти дальше. Проще довериться фигуре, чем чему-то абстрактному, ощущениям, фатуму.  
— А ты веришь в фатум?  
— Я верю в то, что есть свой правильный путь, он правильный не потому, что кто-то выбрал его за нас, а потому, что он идеальный для нас. Но его бывает чертовски сложно найти.  
— Хорошо сказано, — одобряет Миша.  
Перед сном он желает Игнату спокойной ночи. Тот сам не понимает, когда появляется шушера, просто в уши опять забивается хи-хи-хи, выходи, он тебя не спасёт, никто не спасёт, хи-хи-хи.  
Он натягивает одеяло до глаз, и ему кажется, что скрип и шелест скоро замолкают.  
Когда Игнат просыпается, Миша уже не спит, смотрит в смартфон. В квартире тишина: тётя Марго на работе. Миша смотрит на Игната, Игнат — на него. И — перебирается на диван.   
Миша такой же горячий, как и ночью. Шипит на холодные кольца. Игнат чувствует что-то горячее и непонятное: то ли он делает то, что нужно, то ли, наоборот, ужасно ошибается. Но Миша наклоняет его к себе, сам приподнимается на локте и лижет в губы. Игнат жмурится, берёт его лицо в ладони, сжимает бёдрами бока, смешивает во рту невнятно-утренний вкус будто застоявшейся слюны.  
Потом он лежит на Мише, тот гладит его по спине под майкой, сбивая ткань складками, и рассказывает что-то о какой-то статье, которую ему нужно было написать. Игнат думает, что в последний раз у него было что-то ещё до смерти бабушки, потом — только невнятные, вялые попытки с самим собой. А теперь вот…  
Он думает: это правильно — двигаться сейчас дальше?  
Думает: или это предательство?  
Глаза слипаются, и Игнат снова задрёмывает.  
Вечером у Миши дела, Игнат пьёт чай с его мамой, говорит о бабушке — два слова о смерти от болезни, двести два о её жизни, — смывая «Ахмадом» с бергамотом комок в горле. Тётя Марго кивает, рассказывает, что Мишин отец умер от рака, Мише тогда четыре было, и вон сколько прошло, а ей иногда его всё ещё немного не хватает. Тётя Марго улыбается как-то беспомощно.   
Да, всё правильно, нужно и ему, и тёте Марго сидеть сейчас здесь с чересчур крепким чаем.  
Миша приходит, когда она показывает Игнату своё любимое кольцо.  
— С опалом, — говорит она. — Он считается символом счастья и любви.  
— А ещё обеспечивает успех в начинаниях, — подхватывает Игнат. — И в первую очередь опал означает надежду.  
Миша ворчит, что они спелись.  
Андрей знакомит Игната с Леной, и они гуляют втроём. Игнат привыкает к раскладушке, валяется помногу с Мишей на диване и рассказывает его маме о травах, о том, что умеет снимать сглаз, о том, что всё это от бабушки.   
Иногда, когда её нет дома, они с Мишей прижимаются друг к другу, гладят, нежат, занимаются недосексом и не говорят об этом. Игнат думает: что́ бы сказала тётя Марго, если бы узнала, и — что́ бы сказала бабушка.  
Бабушка считала, нужно довериться ощущениям, плыть по ним и не жалеть. Игнат плывёт, но внутри непонятно — и поёт, и воет.  
И что это вообще? Симпатия? Предвкушение? Любовь? Страсть? 

_А если нет и страсти?  
Власть? А если нет и власти  
Даже над самим собой?_

  
По ночам — под завывания и хихиканье шушеры — Игнат вспоминает, как в последние дни бабушка лежала, не вставая. И все его чувства, все силы, знания трав, камней, рун, Загранья — ничто всё равно не могло помочь. А если бы?.. Если бы он тогда не разбил зеркало? Не дорвал этим грань, не призвал несчастья и бессилие?  
Но какие-то приметы можно нейтрализовать, какие-то дыры в грани залатать: уверенностью, силой, умиротворением. А с какими-то не поделаешь ничего. Так суждено.   
Зеркало упало ведь не просто так. Зеркало — только символ. Прореха на грани уже была. И разве из-за Игната?  
Разве бабушка не знала про опухоль?  
Разве не боялась? Волновалась? Не хотела его оставлять?  
Бабушка тоже не всегда могла справиться с гранью. А грань не властна над всем, что-то случается и без её влияния. Просто проще — считать бабушку всесильной. Проще — во всём винить шушеру. Проще — ничего не делать, надеясь, что грань заберёт и его тоже, что не придётся больше со всем этим жить.  
С потерей, с вырезанной из плёнки-жизни бабушкой, со знанием о грани, со страхом потерять ещё кого-то, с пониманием, что нужно что-то сделать с той прорехой в грани, что он создал, когда начертил по грязи руну, призывая духов помочь ему, пьяному, недавно похоронившему бабушку, и прогнать глупое хулиганьё. Он тогда не только сделал себя проводником, но и показал свою слабость — вину, несчастье, бессилие, растерянность — и приманил этим шушеру. И питал её. И считал себя заслужившим это.  
Разве бабушке это понравилось бы? Разве бабушка хотела бы этого?  
Разве этого хочет сам Игнат?  
С утра в выходной он, Миша и его мама втроём съедают купленный вчера по дороге домой тётей Марго торт. «Прага» тает шоколадом на языке. Миша шутит, тётю Марго разбирает смех, и Игнат понимает, что тоже хохочет.  
Когда тётя Марго уходит к подруге, Игнат и Миша вдвоём лежат на диване, целуются лениво, руками скользят под одежду. Внутри — самое непонятное, что Игнат ощущал: будто он должен остаться здесь, но одновременно сорваться с места.  
Игнат ждёт ещё два дня, а потом проваривает пучок розмарина в кастрюле, по квартире плывёт резко-травяной запах, Игнат дышит, чувствует, понимает. Он говорит Мише, что хочет ещё поездить. Миша тогда сидит на диване с ногами, устроил ноутбук между грудью и коленями, ловко печатает двумя руками.  
— И куда ты? — спрашивает он.  
— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Игнат, — возьму билет на ближайший поезд.  
— Сюрприз будет? — Миша стукает трижды по клавишам и поднимает взгляд.   
Игнат знает, что он сейчас скажет.   
— Может, я с тобой? — спрашивает Миша.  
Игнат улыбается.  
Мишины вещи умещаются в рюкзак, отдельно он берёт сумку с ноутбуком. Тётя Марго наказывает звонить, переживает, тепло прощается с Мишей и берёт номер у Игната.  
В автобусе тот чувствует, как внутри что-то проясняется, путь ощущается верным. Только хорошо ли будет с Мишей? Понимает ли он, насколько Игнат доверяется чувствам? Как долго им будет по пути?  
Свободные места только в плацкарте и только боковые, они особо не смотрят на город назначения. Миша улыбается и рассказывает, как ездил с однокурсниками в Питер и как не хотел возвращаться домой.  
В вагоне шумно, пахнет свежими огурцами, кричит в другом конце ребёнок, и вскоре после отправления Игнат говорит Мише:   
— Я сейчас, — и уходит к купе неподалёку от проводника, здоровается с бабушкой, укачивающей двухлетнего внука. Сочувствует, а потом лопочет с ребёнком о приснившейся ему абракадабре. Дети чувствуют грань. Но не всегда Загранье показывает им светлую сторону, и его мрачные тени могут днями преследовать в реальности, не давая ни успокоиться, ни снова заснуть.  
Больше ребёнок — Кирюша — не кричит. Бабушка делится с Игнатом мандаринами.  
— И это твои ну типа способности? — спрашивает Миша, когда Игнат возвращается на сиденье напротив него.  
— Да не сказать... — Он пожимает плечами и принимается чистить мандарин. — Мои способности не в том, чтобы что-то сделать, а чтобы почувствовать: сказать то, что надо, вызвать нужные ощущения, чтобы закрыть доступ к грани, убрать тоску, которая даёт злым духам возможность увеличить её, вытянуть силы настолько, что дело дойдёт до рассеянности, которая приведёт к несчастью, тревожности, а может, даже до убийства или самоубийства.  
— Звучит жутковато, — говорит Миша. — Ну я... не знаю, насколько я в это верю, но типа... меня не напрягает, что в это веришь ты.  
Игнат фыркает и разламывает мандарин пополам.  
Когда за окном смеркается, Игнат собирается пойти в туалет и начертить руну на себе, хоть и сложнее шушере найти его, когда он перемещается. Но они вспоминают детство, уходить никуда не хочется, да-да, надо стелить.   
Миша стелет себе наверху, когда Игнат отлучается в туалет. Воск расплывается на коже розоватой плёнкой, жжёт. Свечей почти не осталось. Только один небольшой кусок.  
Игнат устраивается на своей полке, накрывается простынёй. Закинув наверх подушку, Миша плюхается к Игнату, и тот подбирает ноги, освобождая место, прижимается коленом к Мишиной голени.   
— Я ещё посижу? — спрашивает он. — Музыку послушаю.  
Игнат кивает.   
За окном — во мраке — кружит снег. Стучит колёсами поезд.  
Миша к нему двигается, даёт один наушник, не спрашивая, не сомневаясь, что Игнату нужно, сначала играет что-то иностранное, потом, кажется, русский рок, следом звучат гитарные мотивы, и мужской голос поёт:

_Никого не будет в доме,  
Кроме сумерек. Один  
Зимний день в сквозном проёме  
Незадёрнутых гардин._

  
Игнат шёпотом подхватывает.  
— Это же из «Иронии судьбы», — вспоминает Миша.  
Бабушка её любила, каждый Новый год смотрели её вдвоём, и, наверное, Игнат и один посмотрит. Но слова эти он знает не из-за того, что они звучали песней в фильме.  
— Это... — начинает он, но Миша договаривает:  
— Пастернак. Люблю его.  
Игнат улыбается. Он тоже любит — « _Тишину шагами меря, // Ты, как будущность, войдёшь_ » — Пастернака.  
Кольца с опалами греют палец.  
  
________  
* Искажённый немецкий. «Мама и папа на работе, а он дома, в школе, говорю по-немецки, и мне скучно. Я такой печальный. Такой несчастный. Такой одинокий». «И не важно, одинокий и грустный или счастливый и радостный».


End file.
